Garments coverings the legs and feet take various forms such as leggings, socks, stockings and tights and other hosiery. These garments serve several purposes such as keeping the feet warm, providing comfort to the wearer, keeping the feet clean, and providing style or fashion. Additionally, these garments often help to absorb the sweat in the foot and draw it to areas where it can be evaporated. In cold environments, garments such as socks help to retain heat while removing moisture, thereby helping to prevent frostbite. Furthermore, hosiery may help to ease chafing and irritation between the foot and footwear. Particular types of footwear such as dress shoes, hockey skates, ski boots, athletic footwear and high heeled shows often cause irritation to the wearer where the heel of the footwear digs in and rubs against the ankle, despite the use of these garments. This is also a major concern when a wearer uses new footwear that is stiff and yet to be broken in.
Thus, a garment that reduces the chafing, irritation or cutting of the skin caused by the heel of footwear would be well received in the art.